Something Traumatic
by sneauxfo
Summary: Van Kleiss takes a different approach to eliminating Rex.


**Title-** Something Traumatic

**Warnings/spoilers:** Dub-con, underage, "tentacles"

**Sum-** Van Kleiss takes a different approach to eliminating Rex. VK/Rex. One-sided Six/Rex.

**Notes-** Takes place when VK has his powers. If you're wondering about the ones and zeros, just google up a binary translator.

_"I don't know, Rex. It's likely to be triggered by a specific event. Something traumatic."_ -Doctor Holiday, 'Rabble'

**01010011 00100000 01101111 00100000 01101101 00100000 01100101 00100000 01110100 00100000 01101000 00100000 01101001 00100000 01101110 00100000 01100111**

Rex flung his boxers aside, and then proceeded to stand tall, defiant, and steeled against any shivers. He felt a bit chilled without his clothing, but his goosebumps were mainly the result of Van Kleiss's gaze raking over his exposed body.

"I know," Rex chortled, though inside he felt terribly unnerved. "I'm a total studmuffin."

For the first time since the teenager had started undressing, Van Kleiss actually met his eyes.

"It really is a shame," the other Evo remarked cryptically, though in fact he didn't look all too remorseful. "I would have liked for you to always remember this...special time between us."

_Ew._ Rex made a face, unable to help himself. "Can we just do this already? My libido kinda dies every time you talk."

"Very well." Van Kleiss flashed a crooked grin, one that may have been charming a long time ago. "I want to see you come on yourself."

And wow, if hearing Van Kleiss say that didn't make Rex feel anymore turned off... Nonetheless, he spit into his hand, wincing slightly as cold fingers wrapped around his limp cock. He stroked lightly, trying to focus on the physical feeling in order to get into the mood.

And Van Kleiss wanted him to 'always remember' this? Once this was over, he was going to shove this to the back of his mind and pretend it never happened. And hopefully, Holiday won't try to talk to him about it. As far as he knew, no one except he and Van Kleiss, and maybe the Pack, knew this was even happening.

If someone told him that one day, he'd go to Abysus and preform sexual favors for Van Kleiss, he'd probably laugh, puke a little in his mouth, laugh some more, and then maybe punch that person in the face for good measure. And maybe laugh a little more after that.

"Taking your time, I see," Van Kleiss drawled. Just _watching_ him.

"Sorry, I guess I have stage fright," the teenager retorted sarcastically, officially freaked out. It wasn't one of his top priorities to get seen like that, like a slutty piece of dick, and especially not for Van Kleiss.

The elder of the two was unfazed by the jaunt. "Rex, the quicker you come, the quicker one of your compatriots is released. Or should we spend more time engaging in witty banter?"

"No. Just...stop looking at me so much."

Van Kleiss didn't. So Rex shut him out mentally. He thought about his room back at the Keep, about lying back in his bed and trying to keep himself quiet, eyes flickering over to the door every now and then, trying to keep alert in case someone walked in- the rush he got knowing that every minute that passed increased the odds of someone catching him. Sometimes he'd keep himself from coming, to prolong that feeling. He'd stroke himself, but held it in until he couldn't stand it anymore.

It was working; he was hard now. He swallowed, trying not to sound so worked up, but the stutters in his breath became too frequent. It was still slightly alien, standing upright like this. In all honesty, the only time he ever came on his feet, was that one random day in the showers when he had, completely out of impulse, first started thinking of Six. Six pulling aside the curtain and stepping in fully clothed, reaching around and jacking Rex off until-

"_Ah_-!"

He clamped his mouth shut quickly before more noise could escape, though a moan could still be heard wavering low in his throat as he came, warm and white.

Through the euphoric haze, Rex quickly fixed a hard glare on Van Kleiss. He found the man's gaze easily enough, knowing it hadn't moved from him. But he ignored the instinct to shy away from the invasive eyes looming down on him.

It was a ridiculous notion, but he still had this rising worry that maybe Van Kleiss knew exactly who he had thought about. Even more ridiculous, that Van Kleiss would tell Six.

"There, you naughty Evo, you," he just muttered. "Now let one of my friends go."

One deed per individual. That was the agreement.

Van Kleiss just smiled and then shut his eyes, maybe in concentration. Because after a few seconds, he was back to being fixated on Rex. "Done."

"Do I get to know who's still locked up?"

"No. Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

It had crossed Rex's mind that maybe Van Kleiss was only bluffing. That Six, Noah, Holiday, and Bobo were safe. But Rex wasn't going to risk it.

"So, what's next on your list of fantasies that involve me?" he inquired. He had honestly expected worse from Van Kleiss, but if things continued like this, with Rex doing his thing over here and Van Kleiss staying way over there, he started to feel like he'd be able to handle whatever else he was told to do.

Without warning, Van Kleiss tossed something to him. Rex managed to catch it. The room they were in was dimly lit, so he squinted at the small, round object in his palm for a while before accepting it was what he suspected: a vibrator.

"You are one depraved dude," he snarked to Van Kleiss before getting down on his knees.

Silence was his only response, so Rex didn't bother waiting for instruction. The teenager sucked on his fingers to make them as slicked with saliva as he could. He knew what the other Evo wanted anyway. Hearing Van Kleiss voicing it would only serve as the unyielding cock block it was.

The saliva on his fingers didn't feel like enough to serve as adequate lube, so he added some of the cum from his stomach, a bit glad that Van Kleiss had told him to come on himself rather than let him come on the ground.

With two fingers inside himself, Rex was just going through the motions. It was when it became the vibrator's turn that he got awkward and purposefully ignored Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss and that big, ugly, perv grin on his face.

The round, egg-like shape made it a bit easier to nudge it inside and upwards, though Rex still had weak sounds of strain escaping him, as much as he tried to stifle them in his throat. There was a rubbery string out the bottom, possibly to make pulling it out easy; it trailed out his rear even when the vibrator was deep inside.

And Rex knew how deep Van Kleiss wanted him to push it- and he swallowed thickly, feeling it press into that spot inside him. He felt a bit of pride as he withdrew his fingers. He wasn't sure how many people on average knew about the prostate, but he felt...more mature somehow. Like he was in on the secret.

And the vibrator was small at least, smaller than those monstrous phallic-shapes that girls would jam into themselves in porn, anyway. He'd never had anything bigger than two fingers inside of him, much less anything that could vibrate. And that's when it turned on.

Rex yelled out, sputtering a bit as he tried to regain himself. Yet he couldn't help but clench reflexively, and everything he clenched, the vibrator would feel bigger inside of him. Bigger, and still buzzing.

"Ready again so soon?" Van Kleiss drawled, his eyes drawing lazily over the other Evo's rocking form.

"Yeah, congrats," Rex snorted past strained breaths, only now realizing his own erection. "You got a teenager hard in five minutes. Cuz that's just so difficult!"

He doubled over as the vibration leveled up again. Small "ah" sounds started escaping him in greater succession, and he clamped his lips together to stop them, but then they only became "mmh"s instead. He tried to straighten his posture, but could barely move, instead overcome with... Rex shook his head. He was not enjoying this. He was _not_.

"Rex."

Rex looked up, barely able to keep himself from making anymore telling noises, and still breathing hard. His eyes were squinted, face contorting to what he was feeling, but he tried to pass it off as a glare. Van Kleiss smirked.

"Come for me."

_Ugh._

It was a detached disgust, as Rex spit into his hand and started to bring himself off like he was told, but it was still disgust, a juxtapose against- Rex shook his head. He didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if he actually had an orgasm on account of solely Van Kleiss.

He brought Six there again- Six there instead and controlling the vibrator and driving Rex into such a state. Six's hands would be rigid and warm, and he'd use only one to bring Rex off. He'd use slow, controlled strokes, and make Rex beg for it. Rex was still making small, breathy moans as he jacked himself.

Then the vibrator's hum strengthened again, and Rex emitted a shy pule, his hand gaining pace, thumbing over the tip and spreading warm precum over his dick. Rex bit his lip as another attempt to stop himself from making such embarrassing noises.

He could see Six keeping that straight face, as if he didn't have a teenager practically doubled over in his lap. _"Hurry up. We have work to do."_ Six's voice unaffected and hot in Rex's ear- Six as the one saying, _"Come for me."_

And then Rex was arching up with a yell and falling back on his free hand, seizing as warm streams of cum spurted hit the open skin of his stomach. Six kept pumping his cock, letting him ride out the climax, until he was pliant and shuddering and saying Six's name-

The sound of a clap startled him, and dragged him back from his mind before the word dropped from his mouth. He was back in Abysus. Back to Van Kleiss watching him.

"That was a pleasure to see." There was a new husk to Van Kleiss's voice.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine," Rex snapped, still trembling and not knowing why or how to stop. Inside, the vibrator had been turned low but remained on, adding to his unsteadiness.

"Yes," conceded Van Kleiss. "Considerably unfair, isn't it?"

It was how casual he said it that made Rex look over at him, just as the other Evo finished undoing his trousers.

Rex vaulted backwards, but got no further than a few feet when vines sprung from the ground and fastened tight around his right arm. "Fuck you! Stick it anywhere near my face and I'll bite it off!"

"Manners," Van Kleiss admonished. "This behavior of yours is just atrocious sometimes. What are they teaching you in Providence? Or, should I just ask your nanny?"

On cue, a portal unfolded and the green-clad man fell through, followed by a daintily-stepped Breach.

"Six!" Rex exclaimed, startled at seeing the very person he'd been fantasizing about. But as humiliated as he was to be seen like this, naked, covered in his own cum, and with a vibrator inside him-and as weird as it was to have _Six_ be the one to see him-he was still overwhelmingly glad just to see the Providence agent. It was like being reminded that there was still a world outside of this off-kilter room where skeevy Evos watched him touch himself.

"Rex!" Six immediately reached for Rex on sight, though he seemed taken aback by the teenager's current state. "What-?"

Burly tree roots shot from the ground, spiraling around the Providence agent and clutching him tightly in place. Six grunted as more roots continued to wrap around the first layer, rising up his neck and finally wrapping around his mouth, muffling him.

"_Six_!" Rex called out again, he tried launching himself forward and ended up yelling in pain as the vines around his arm tightened.

"Rex, we still have a deal to fulfill," Van Kleiss announced over all the excitement. He was stepping ever closer to Rex, treating his erection to languid strokes.

"Screw the deal!" Rex shouted angrily, flinging his free arm out to form his slam cannon. "We're gonna settle this the old fashioned way, you sick-ugh. _Dammit_." He shook his arm out and tried again, but all it did was tremble with strain. "Come on. Come _on_."

Focused on his defunct abilities, he didn't notice Van Kleiss had fully closed distance until the man backhanded him so hard, it sent him sprawling on the ground. Six shouted out, the sound stifled by the roots over his mouth. Before Rex could even recover, Van Kleiss had an agonizing handful of his hair, and was lugging the boy back up, until he was back on his knees.

Rex was too stunned to react. He'd surely taken worse beatings, but this one had him rattled to the core. He had his free hand touching the reddened skin of his cheek, staring up at Van Kleiss with wide eyes. In the background, Breach was cackling like mad, as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

Van Kleiss then spoke very quietly, but Rex found every word completely audible. "You _will_ be a good boy now, won't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question, and the tone of voice that carried it made it come across as downright terrifying. Van Kleiss had both hands behind his back briefly, and Rex actually flinched as he used one to signal in Six's direction.

"Or should we start spreading pieces of him throughout the world?"

Rex felt himself stop breathing. "No."

But it was as if he was unheard. Grinning toothily, Breach opened a small portal nearby the Providence agent. The plantlife that constricted Six began shifting, forcing one of Six's arms to rise up towards the open portal.

Six was grunting through the roots around his mouth as he tried to struggle against it.

"Stop it, Breach! Van Kleiss!" Rex grabbed at Van Kleiss's coat and tugged frantically. "I-I'll do it, okay?"

Six made a sound of complete opposition, but Rex ignored it. _It's just a blowjob,_ he wanted to say, but he didn't think he could bring himself to talk to Six right now. _He's not telling me to chop my arms and legs off. It's just a blowjob._

Van Kleiss had his body turned facing Six and Breach; he merely looked down at Rex from the corner of his eye. "Oh? But you were so adamantly against it."

"Well, I adamantly changed my mind!"

Van Kleiss stared down at him. Whatever he saw, he was apparently satisfied with because he waved off Breach and she closed the portal (though, she had something of a pout when she did this). The roots around Six lowered his arm stiffly back down against his side. Van Kleiss granted his attention to the teenager, turning his head to regard him. "Tell me you want it, then."

Rex nodded, feeling a bit less miserable now that Six was going to stay in one piece.

"I want it."

Van Kleiss frowned. "Oh, Rex, that was devastating. Try again. This time with _some_ semblance of conviction."

"I. Want. It." Rex said it through clenched teeth, but at the look of disapproval on Van Kleiss's face, he rethought his approach. Feeling sick, he mumbled, "Put it in my mouth."

"Beg me." There was glee in Van Kleiss's voice.

"Please."

Van Kleiss scoffed. "I'm quite certain you can do better."

"I want it," Rex repeated with fervor this time he reached up with his free hand to tug at Van Kleiss's coat again. "Put it in my mouth." He caught Van Kleiss's eyes and leaned forward slightly, wincing and not hiding it as his body clenched naturally around the vibrator. "Please. I'll be good. _Please_."

Six was sounding off again, but Van Kleiss was already placing his hand atop Rex's head. So Rex took his cock in his hand, and the head into his mouth. The erection had diminished somewhat, but enlivened as Rex ran his tongue over the tip. Van Kleiss inhaled sharply and Rex shuddered at the sound. But it didn't stop there.

There were fluctuations in Van Kleiss's breath continued as Rex awkwardly started sucking. He could feel the pulse beating on his tongue. Meanwhile, he was reminded of Breach's presence, hearing her making soft coos of appraisal as she looked on at the spectacle. And humming steadily throughout the backdrop, was the vibrator.

All that was missing was bad music in order to complete this bizarre as hell porn scene that Rex found himself starring in.

A porn scene that was unfolding in front of Six.

Cringing, Rex started blocking everything out.

He thought about gentler hands, and a cock that didn't taste like freaking soil. He thought about love, and giving pleasure from it rather than from fear for someone else's safety- giving pleasure to someone he actually liked. He dared to think about Six again.

That in mind, Rex felt his own tension release a bit. He let his hand retreat to the base of the dick and took more of it into his mouth, tonguing the underside. He began bobbing his head, making squelched noises as the vibrator shifted inside him from the movement.

Van Kleiss cut into the daydream then, vocalizing his appreciation with his own gutteral sounds; but Rex coated the intrusion with Six's voice, even if he had always imagined Six to be quieter during sex. Feeling experimental now, Rex took the cock in deeper. But it turned out to be too much and his gag reflex kicked in.

Rex jerked backwards, but Van Kleiss's hand was suddenly tight in his hair, holding his head in place, keeping him from pulling off. And he couldn't think of Six doing that to him at all.

"Yes," Van Kleiss sighed heavily.

Rex made a noise, trying to relay that he needed to breathe, needed a minute to cough off the reflex. He tried to pull off, but Van Kleiss pulled him back forcefully, taking over completely and dipping his cock down into Rex's convulsing throat, making it twitch even worse. Soon, it wasn't even Rex blowing him anymore; it was just Van Kleiss fucking Rex's face.

"_Yes_," Van Kleiss repeated, shoving deeper. "Choke on it."

Rex did- it wouldn't have mattered if he'd been commanded to or not. He gagged and coughed around the Van Kleiss's dick, only managing to steal pockets of air if Van Kleiss pulled out far enough in his thrusts. He was on the verge of passing out- he started wishing he would.

Then, Van Kleiss's movements broke rhythm, becoming erratic and quick, shoving in harder. And Rex could only make a stifled noise of protest before something warm, thick, and liquid shot down his windpipe and filled his mouth, brimming out the corner of his lips. Groaning, Van Kleiss pulled out to blow the rest of his load over the boy's face, though he kept his vice on the Rex's hair.

"Such a pretty whore," the older Evo whispered breathlessly as the addressed had a hacking fit.

He traced his thumb softly over Rex's temple. It was almost an affectionate gesture, if his fingers in Rex's hair weren't simultaneously pulling tight enough to hurt. Finally, Rex whined from the torment, and as if waiting for just that, Van Kleiss dropped him.

Once the vines released him as well, Rex curled into himself, shutting his eyes and trying hard not think about anything white. Or anything at all.

"When you go, free a third," he heard Van Kleiss tell Breach.

"Six," Rex coughed out, without having to think. He winced at the soreness that lit up in his throat; his voice had come out brittle. He shut his eyes tighter. "Let Six go." _Let Six go away._

"This one was already released." Van Kleiss paused to chuckle, as if Six had done something amusing just then. "He came back. To rescue you, I suppose. Failing substantially by the looks of it."

Rex waited for more, for a sign that maybe Six was going to be sent to another room- something like that. But no further word was offered. Which most likely meant that Six was going to watch through the rest of it. His gut twisted horribly at the thought. Especially since Rex could only think of one thing that would make a sensible step farther down, judging by the course they had taken so far. So he was caught off guard when he finally opened his eyes, and saw that Van Kleiss had his pants zipped back up and buttoned.

"Breach, I believe I've given you a task." The Pack's Leader didn't even look up as he spoke, instead pulling his sleeve back slightly to check the time on a wristwatch. "You've already been allowed to linger for much too long."

Rex caught sight of the addressed Evo as she opened a portal. The fingers of her right smaller arm had a wet sheen to them, and she lifted them to her mouth, suckling a bit on the middle. As if feeling his gaze, she turned to stare right at him.

"_Pretty whore_," she snickered. And Rex wanted to vomit.

No, he wanted to go home and vomit. And then sleep for the next three days and not have to see or talk to anyone. Especially not Six.

Vines grew out from the ground again. Rex heard Six attempt to talk again as they encircled Rex's wrists and ankles first, and then around his lower torso. Effortlessly, they lifted him and tilted him so that it was as if he were lying on his back. Rex felt a bit of relief from this; at least he didn't have to look Six in the face this way.

The vines forced his legs apart, first by the ankles, and then by the knees when he resisted lamely.

He felt a tug below and groaned a bit in response as Van Kleiss tugged the vibrator out, the little toy humming loudly as it broke open air before being shut off.

Half of Rex was hoping that maybe somehow, Van Kleiss had grown a heart, and now was setting him and Six free, letting him off easy. The other half was telling him to stop being dumb.

He has a suspicion of what was to happen next when Van Kleiss began coating his fingers with the cum off Rex's body, but that didn't stop the small noise that escaped the teen when he felt a finger prod into his hole, feeling around. The second didn't have the element of surprise, so Rex was able to clench his jaw at that entry, though he did gasp when he felt another finger follow the first two, and his mouth remained agape as they eased deep.

Between the boy's open legs, Van Kleiss had a much better angle than Rex ever did would if using his own fingers. Rex, resigned, didn't struggle much as the man's fingers worked into him. Meanwhile, Van Kleiss carried on with a subtle smirk shadowing his lips.

Rex whimpered, feeling the digits sidle right up along his prostate, digging in lightly.

"Oh, my," Van Kleiss chuckled. "I think your nanny may be glaring at me, Rex."

Rex grimaced, focusing on one of the far walls. The last thing he needed to know while Van Kleiss was fingering him was that Six was still watching it all. Between the three of them, only the wet sound of Van Kleiss's fingers moving deftly in Rex's anus.

Finally, the fingers retreated, and Rex exhaled, breaths slightly heavier from being touched like so.

Van Kleiss briefly tipped up Rex's chin, using the same hand that had been up Rex's ass. The expression on his face would've made one think he were looking at an abstract painting. "You look so darling with a blush."

Rex only turned away, too exhausted to show opposition in any other way. Van Kleiss chuckled.

There were more vines now, except these ones felt slick, running up along his lower back, sliding along his crack.

The teen felt cold panic rise in his chest. "Wait a minute! What is this?"

"Before we finish up, Rex," Van Kleiss began, paying no mind to the alarm in the boy, "there are a few questions I'd like to ask, if you don't mind."

Rex pleaded with his nanites to _just freaking work already_, but aside from some blue flickers, he retained a normal human form.

Six was yelling in a frenzy again, probably trying to get loose and Rex's heart leapt. He dared to hope that maybe Six would break free and get Rex free, too. That they'd make it out of there and save whoever was still trapped. If anyone could pull a stunt like that, Six could. Six had done things like that in the past, and Rex was a proud witness of many of them.

Then, the vines started to slide into him, wet and thick and en masse. And Rex's heart began to sink again, overcome with dread.

"That's not-_ugh_-part of the-_anh_-the deal!"

He struggled uselessly, but more vines began entering him, teasing at first and then pressing hard against every sensitive bit inside, stretching him out, pulling him taut, filling him. He could hear Six, still fighting for him.

"Call it an amendment," Van Kleiss bargained. "You can answer a few questions for me. I've taken a few mental notes since the very beginning of this...session and I just have to know-"

"_Fine_!" Rex gave. "Whatever! Just stop-"

"The whole time, you were fantasizing about Agent Six, weren't you?"

Behind Rex, Six had fallen silent.

Rex, too, had become very still for a moment, before the vines began thrusting, and jarring him back into the moment. He found himself staring at Van Kleiss.

"Please," Rex said, shaking his head over and over. He found himself quivering as he was impaled again and again. "Please don't."

But he wasn't sure which he was pleading for. Not to answer the questions, or for the vines to stop picking up in pace and depth. With no reply from the other Evo, he succumbed to desperately kicking and bucking to no avail, tensing up when the thrust of the vines turned more forceful.

_Nonono_

He heaved his hips up, trying to ease some distance off the vines, but they only rammed him deeper, with more power.

"Van Kleiss!"

"Answer me, Rex," Van Kleiss goaded calmly. "You're so close."

The vines jabbed into a particularly sensitive point, but that was only half the reason that Rex made a noise somewhere between a sob and a yowl.

"_Yes_," Rex finally admitted, his voice breaking. The vines shoved in again harshly and he cried out again.

Van Kleiss was already laughing before Rex was even finished speaking. "Forgive me; this is just so _rich_. So, you're saying that from the beginning- all your mental escapes included Six in some fashion?"

"It's-" Rex trembled under strain. "-it's true!" And then gave into more cries of pain overload.

"And when you were stretching yourself out for the vibrator! I thought I'd have to guide you through it- but you did it on your own so well. You knew exactly what to do." Van Kleiss was walking a slow circle around him, like a vulture. "You've had a lot of practice with playing with you own arsehole, haven't you? Thinking of Agent Six's fingers instead? Thinking of him _fucking you_."

Rex cringed guiltily, heat rushing to his face as his dick actually began hardening in response. "Yes!"

"And when you were preforming fellatio! I had noticed you gained enthusiasm about mid-way through!" Van Kleiss has begun to speak rapidly now, and as if to match the excitement of his epiphany, the vines moved in greater succession, provoking more yells for mercy out of the teenager. "That wouldn't happen to have been the moment you starting pretending it was _Agent Six_ in my stead...would it?"

Rex didn't want to know what was going through Six's mind. Six, who had just been a bystander to this freak show and had now been dragged in personally and intimately. Six, who Rex looked up to and admired and got frustrated with and cared about and fought alongside with and for some reason just had to start getting turned on by...

Rex just then realized there was something wet running down the sides of his face.

He thought he might be crying. But it might have been sweat too. Or blood- Rex could believe it was blood. That the vines and pommeled him into a bloody mass of nothing. But that was wistful thinking; his cock was still hard.

"Rex!" Van Kleiss pressed with a raised eyebrow and a wide, face-splitting smile.

"IT'S TRUE!" The words, released, surrounded him now. He could feel the echoes hitting the walls and bouncing back to him, ricocheting around in his mind, tearing through any other intelligible thought. He cried out miserably when the vines didn't let up in their vigor, when his cock started throbbing.

"My, you are predictable!" Van Kleiss still sounded as if he found the whole thing hilarious. "Now then, Rex, conclude the show with a worthy finale! Let us see you come once more!"

"But-"

"Just do what you've been doing, Rex! _Think of Six_!"

As if Van Kleiss had flipped a switch in his brain, Rex scrambled his mind trying to recall anything and everything that he ever got off on. He thought of Six accosting him in bed, the man silencing him with a palm to the hand and pressing him down into the pillow as they rutted against each other. He thought of Six pulling him aside and fucking him from behind against a desk, a window, a tree in the Petting Zoo, anywhere, everywhere.

He conjured up the one that ultimately always got him shooting all over himself-the one where Six ties him up and just finger-fucks him for hours over a desk, simultaneously completing paperwork between Rex's unsteady knees.

No dice.

"I can't! I can't!" he yelled out wildly. "Van Kleiss! Ugh-please! _Please_! I can't come like this!"

He whined pathetically, writhing in the air as the vines continued to plow into him. He was so hard now, leaking so much precum that his dick was shiny wet. When Van Kleiss finally grabbed it with a dry hand and started pumping it with impatient, rapid yanks, Rex all but wailed.

"Ahhhh, _aaahhhhhhhh_!"

Rex lurched backwards violently, mouth agape, then froze up as he fell into eye contact with Six.

The Providence agent stared. It was impossible to read his expression from the glasses covering his eyes and the roots covering his mouth, but the feeling that began crawling around under Rex's skin was unbearable.

Van Kleiss, taking note of his sudden silence, clutched the teenager's dick tighter and pulled more roughly at it, making him try to jerk away. He might have begun screaming.

_Six is watching this_

There was moistness seeping down his thighs- the thought of blood, of being ripped up from the inside was terrifying.

_Six knows_

His friends were all free after this. His friends were all free.

_Six knows everything_

And everything was so messed up.

And now, he knew he was crying.

_Please please please just come just finish just let this be over already_

**01010100 00100000 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110101 00100000 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100011**

He awoke shaking, sniffling, and hurting all over, all inside and all out. Someone was holding him almost too tightly, and speaking hurriedly in clipped phrases. He groaned, turning his face inward, and found his nose nudging a necktie.

The speaker stilled suddenly, and the arms around him slackened their hold. The voice became marginally softer. "Rex."

_I'm Rex,_ he thought, and opened his eyes a bit.

The person holding him was wearing green. They were in some kind of forest clearing, no where that looked familiar in the slightest. Rex was naked, and there was-_que carajo_-jizz all down his chest and stomach, an uncomfortable wetness between his legs, and a sharp twinge of pain in his ass of all places. He was shaking more now, but tried to squelch the sense of rising panic to speak. His throat felt raw.

The green-clad man began talking to him, though wasn't looking him in the face for some reason. "Don't worry. An airship will be here shortly. You should...put your clothes back on. That is, if you're able to move." He did look Rex in the face when he got no response. "Rex?"

"Who are you?"

**011001010110111001100100**_  
Thanks for reading!_


End file.
